HELP! We're stranded in an abandon island!
by Puchii
Summary: Something odd is happening! The universe got shaken and the chosen ones got sucked and gathered in an island! WHUT? How can this be? They said there's a wish coming true... But what is it? And why here? Why can't we escape? It just doesn't make any sense! Is this island... cursed? [OC SUBMISSION CLOSED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Pu-chan : Hello tissies! Pu-chan here! Very sorry to say that I erased an OC submission fic TRAP the music box... But in return, I made this new OC story since it's easier and simpler to make!**

**KUGE : We do not own anything! And before we start, here's the prologue!**

* * *

_**HELP! We're stranded in an abandon island!**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Nobody likes me._

_Nobody cares._

_Everyone hates me._

_They threw everything that I touched away._

_They forgot that I was once like them._

_They're happy without me._

_I only cause trouble._

_Fine then._

_I'll lock myself up somewhere save._

_I'll burn myself up if I have to._

_Or maybe hang myself to a tall tree._

_Or suffocate in a cold soil._

_I don't know._

_But it has to be _

_Somewhere where nobody can see me._

_I want to be happy._

_But I hate upsetting people._

_That way, everyone will be and always be happy._

_I mean, they hate me don't they?_

_I'm irritating and annoying._

_Even so..._

_..._

_I want friends._

_Friends to play with._

_Friends to laugh with._

_And friends who understands._

_Being happy while crying is good._

_But being sad while smiling is bad._

_So I give up._

_This is my last wish._

_To be loved._

* * *

**Pu-chan : Let me tell you something, this prologue is just a crap so ignore it... Ah! I forgot to tell you guys something! This fic is based on every timeline in Inazuma eleven; so you guys can pick any character as love interest!  
**

**KUGE : And here's the form!**

* * *

_**Name/ Nickname :**_

_**Gender : (If all of the OC's are girls, the story won't be that fun right?)**_

_**Age :**_

_**Appearance : **_

_**Clothing : (Before arriving in the island and after arriving at the island! Like in the Alvin and the chipmunks movie! **_

_**Personality :**_

_**Hobby :**_

_**Soccer : (Any experience in soccer? If so, tell me a few hissatsu techniques! ^^)**_

_**Position : (Goalkeeper? Defender? Mid-fielder? Forward? Libero? Manager? Or Coach maybe?)**_

_**Phobia : (I JUST WANT TO KNOW! XD)**_

_**Likes :**_

_**Crush : (Choose 3! I'm afraid that one OC will have the same crush with the other /none is okay!)**_

_**Other things : (Facts about your OC?)**_

_**Relationship : (Example. The cousin of Endou XD /none is okay too though)**_

_**Timeline : (What time line are you in?)**_

_**Minus : (Can you talk? Are you blind? Are you deaf? Are you super shy around others? Can you walk? Yea... Those kinds of things...)**_

_**Plus : (Can you see ghosts? Talk to animals maybe? XD)**_

* * *

**Pu-chan : That's all! And in this fic, I won't accept more than 15 OC's! I was too carefree last time that it drowned me so... yea... You guys can only send 1 OC/person. The ones who I think is nice enough will be picked. Ah! And I need one more OC! Those who wants to volunteer as this special OC, write 'Special Audition'! Yea! 16 OC's! That's enough!  
**

**KUGE : And please, DON'T SUBMIT IT IN THE REVIEW BOX!**

**Pu-chan : I'd really appreciate if you guys submit in PM... And yea... That's about it...  
**

**KUGE : And for those who maybe wants to help us with this then please contact us! We'd love an extra hand!  
**

**Pu-chan : So, look forward to it! Jaa, mata ne!  
**

**Special thanks to Neko and Niky for suggesting an extra idea! Everything would be nicer that way!**

**First attempt on mystery... Gomen ne...**


	2. Something happened?

**Pu-chan : Minna-san! I'm so sorry for not updating so fast! None of you may not know but my internet is cut off and school kept me busy so… GOMENASAI! *bows rapidly***

**KUGE : After the somewhat prologue, many of you got interested for joining this somewhat boney fic… Which surprised me cause Pu-chan is a total stupid and naïve girl... *sigh***

**Pu-chan : *tilts head* What's naïve?**

**KUGE : *facepalm* Just… Enjoy the first chapter. Neither of us owns anything here except for the plot. All rights goes to level-5 and the OC's goes to their rightful owners.**

**Special thanks and shout out for Neko and Niky!**

* * *

_**HELP! We're stranded in an abandon island!**_

_**Chapter one.**_

* * *

_Erasing my existence,_

_For that I planned to kill myself in a deserted island._

_An island where no one is there._

_No one could see me attempt suicide._

_And no one will call the ambulance or police whatsoever._

_Even if I did kill myself in the big cities,_

_No one will care anyway._

_But that way, I'll die more in despair._

_It was my chance to end my life._

_No._

_It was my golden chance to end my life._

_Yes, that's it._

_No one is here._

_So I quickly took my knife out and point it to my chest. _

_I then stabbed myself. _

_But it was all for nothing._

_I kept stabbing myself forever._

_I didn't die._

_I was too lonely to die._

_God won't let me see him until I live to my fullest and happiest in this world._

_God loves me and wants me to be happy._

_Or does God hate me too?_

_God wants me to have friends._

_I wanted friends._

"_It was a strong wish"_

_That's what he said._

"_I shall grant it for you. Your last wish is to be loved correct?"_

_Yes, that's exactly what I want._

"_Once you have that wish granted. You'll disappear and fade away. _

_Even though you're happy with them,_

_Or loved by them,_

_You'll still have to face your destiny to die._

_Is that okay?"_

_Without thinking twice, I nodded._

_A twinkle of light then surrounded me._

_It's warm._

_It's as if the light is hugging me._

_And…_

_Crying on me._

_Soft whispers from the light,_

_Happy goodbyes, _

_I feel like sleeping._

_The sky turned purple all of the sudden._

_Is God really granting my wish?_

_Or is God going to torture me like everybody else?_

_No._

_I'm sure God will make me happy._

_And I'm sure. _

_Whoever THEY are…_

…

…

…

…

…

_Will also make me happy._

* * *

**Original timeline.**

Another normal and sunny day in Inazuma town. Aah, how peaceful. Nothing seems to be out of ordinary. The birds are singing, The cars just crashed from one onto another, A girl got a coma from a truck, Fransisca Yofi died, Dogs are chasing high-school teens down the road, Many industries are bankrupt, robbers are stealing candies from children… Yup, it's a normal day alright. Everything is as clean as a super-dimensional world. And from all of those fantastic things that happened in Inazuma town, the one that stands out the most is the Raimon soccer club. They are now practicing moves with flaming fire around them that's as hot as hell, making big gigantic sized glowing tangerine hand, calling penguins from the South Pole and kicking them to a goal post… Yea… Everything is normal here.

Since the day where Raimon defeated the some-what-so-called-aliea-aliens-who-have-hairs-th at-is-just-oh-so-weird-hairs, More than 42% of female soccer players increased critically due of Touko Zaizen's, and Urabe Rika's debut. Everyone then started transferring schools to Raimon , and almost every girl joined the soccer club. But since they can't play soccer and can't join the manager bench, they signed out and entered the cheer leading club and decided to cheer them on. But not every girl signed out as a player though! Some still remained in the soccer club as an either midfielder or forwards. Like…

"Pass it here! Kochii! Kochii!" Yelled a girl who is running to the penalty-kick area, followed by her beautiful long ankle-length blond hair. Her skin is pearly white due of drinking 2 liters of water per-day. Her sky blue eyes are stuck on a boy with teal-blue hair that is tied into a ponytail. He is dribbling the ball and somehow got stuck by 2 big defenders. That's why the white girl signals him to pass the ball to her.

The guy grinned, "Alright! Ikee Lily!" He exclaimed while kicking the ball to the air. And the girl with the name of Lily successfully catches it without any trouble.

"Yosha!" She smiled big as she starts moving forward. "I'm coming Endou-san!"

The keeper with the orange headband on the goal post grinned, "We'll see!"

"I'll definitely score this one!" She announced. Lily Mitsura, a girl which got the name 'Ms. Perfect' in this school. The nice, fun, and caring mother of the team who entered the field without thinking twice. Her beauty is inside out. And surprisingly, she's the new forward for this bratty team here. People adore very very and I mean VERY much. With a smile of an angel, and her long hair that kept breaking through the wind without stopping her charge to the goal. But then a running feminine figure came running towards her which made her flinch. The figure is a girl with a shoulder-length slightly wavy black hair that is flying through her shoulders with silver highlights and black eyes grinned big on her white pale-skin face as she saw Lily kept dribbling forward, not doubting her strategy of shooting in a goal. "Not on my watch Rapunzel!" The vampire-like-skinned girl (aka the black-haired girl, lol sorry XD) smirked at Lily. "Hissatsu tactics! Twelve faces!" She screamed as a dozen of her clones appear behind her back, marking Lily out. They/She quickly charges forward with all power and left Lily whirling around in gust.

"Nice charge J!" The keeper with the name of Endou Mamoru complimented her. J just smiled and went back dribbling. Jupiter Maya, or should we say J. She's one of the newbie that entered the team with a shadow-of-suspicion following every step that she makes. She's one of the 7 mysteries of Raimon since she doesn't share a secret or even tiny details about her to anyone and almost everyone. Mystery should we say, let's just say that she's 'Sealed tight' from people's eyes. The amazing J then charged forward, But then she saw a pair of guys sliding up to her. So without a second to waste, she quickly scatters her eyes everywhere for somebody to pass her ball to, rather than getting tackled and have the other team a chance to move forward. Finally, a female forward runs up to her. Her wavy long auburn hair dashes through the wind, and her golden-almost-tangerine eyes glow as J saw her. She grinned and passed the ball to the girl. "GO FOT IT! NAMI!" She screamed as she kicks the ball to the brunette. The girl known as Nami then nodded and caught the ball, "Alright!" She exclaimed. Yes, she is the new forward of this team. The tomboy girl who actually looks really cute but hates girly/pinky/feminine stuuf and when people call her with a '-chan'. Her somewhat-care-free personality made big news through the whole school. And she is friends with J since they had a few similarities between one and another. She knows a lot of secrets but hardly ever spoils a person. Her great personality with the mixtures of fierce and hot made an excellent fusion. Not to mention her hyperactive-flamboyant-jinx-and-I-have-no-idea-wha t-that-word-even-means personality. Yoriko Nami. Yup, that's her.

Nami runs forward, charging pass the other guys around her. And then she saw a short-snotty boy with dark blue hair smirked at her. As Nami comes closer to this somewhat-teen-kid, the kid prepares himself to face the female forward. "Senpuujin!" He screamed while twirling and spinning around with his head on the ground; constantly making a giant tornado. Unfortunately, Nami got passed his senpuujin easily.

"Try and stop me you squirt!" Nami teased with her tongue out, making him to boil his blood up to his head.

"I'll get you next time Nami! I'll get you next time even if the sky swirls a purple hole and sucks us all in!" He cursed the girl, but Nami ignored him anyway.

"Yosh! Keep going Nami!"

"Alright!" Nami nodded, "Hissatsu shoot!" She announced.

The other goalkeeper with light blue eyes shivered, "H-Huh?! Another Hissatsu shoot?! Not again!" He groaned as he prepares himself for Nami's shoot.

"Here I go Tachimukai! Hissatsu shoot! Buller—" She screamed as she gets ready to kick the ball, And Tachimukai just gave her an 'Oh-I-AM-SO-DEAD' face. Nami smirked and giggled, "Gotcha! Gouenji!" Nami tricked Tachimukai as she passes the ball to a blond ace striker with the hair of flames.

"BAKUNETSU SCREW!"

And there goes the tiny black and white ball into the goal.

"Aw yea!" Nami cheered while doing a little victory dance, "Nice timing J! You too Gouenji! That rocked!"

"Heck yea!" J screamed with her fist pumped to the air. And Gouenji just smiled at the two girls. Lily sighed, "We almost got it…"

Kazemaru stepped up to Lily and gave her a little nudge by her shoulder, "Don't worry! We'll score next time! You did well on your offense so keep at it!" He encourages the golden-locks, making her sparkle a bit. "Haii! Kazemaru-kun!" She nodded bright. And Kazemaru just smiled. While on the bench, another bunch of girls that we-so-called-manager can be seen smiling while watching the other players play. "Another goal again!" A girl with tanned skin giggled, her short dark blue hair ruffles to her face and her pink-reddish glasses swayed a little to the side. The girl on her right smiled, "Yep! Haruna!" She giggled followed by a little shake by her dark-apple green hair. Her pink pin kept her bangs from falling, unlike the other girl beside her with the name of 'Haruna' who caught her ruffy bangs with her tanny forehead. "The team is going fine, right Aki-senpai?" She said to the girl on her right that is known with the name 'Aki'.

Aki nodded, "Un. Since the fight between Aliea Academy, and since Lily-san, J-san and Nami joined the team. It just feels rather… Uh… what's the word again?"

"Pleasurable?"

Aki smiled big, "Ah! Sou sou! That's the word!" She turned her head to a small pale girl with wavy dark brown hair that only reaches her shoulder and dark glimmering eyes. The girl just nodded with a tiny grin on her face. Of course, she is the new manager of this stupid fic with serial series of whacky timeline that got written by the idiotic writer (Pu-chan : KUGEEEEE!). Everyone knows her for her oh-so-godly-flinching-and-shy-level. Her pale face and dark eyes made her look almost like a ghost. She joined the team wasn't because she wanted to see the hotness-coolness-and-sexiness of the team. (Pu-chan : KUGE… stop it… KUGE : You can't tell me what to do human! HAHAHAHA!) Instead, she joined the team since the principle provided a program for her to socialize with other students. And did the program made a positive progress? Why yes! She is now not a loner anymore! Her place of being a manager gave her time to talk to the other managers and be friends with the others. Ashagi Yura, that's her.

"Ano… Yura-chan?"

"Ah! Gomenasai!" She snapped from certain thoughts of things. And NO! NOT THOSE THOUGHTS YOU PERVS! She's thinking about a certain dream. It was a weird dream, a dream with big moral. But she forgot what it was. So she's thinking hard just to remember it.

"Are you thinking about something?" Haruna asked as she clings onto the quite girl, pouting seeing her friend deep in her thoughts.

Yura shooked her head, "No I'm not… Well actually, I am… But I forgot…" She claimed while looking down, drowning herself to her mind. Aki half-frowned-half-smiled at her. Not knowing if it's either a good thing or a bad thing.

"HEY GUYS! TAKE 5! BREAK TIME!" Aki announced to the whole team. The whole members then nodded and went to the benches.

"That was a good practice!" Endou burst out while jumping up and down.

"Even from how strong and good you are in soccer, you'll always be the most rosiest and most annoying goal keeper…" Sighed another auburn girl while rubbing her head that is known as the student council president and the school's princess, "Ugh… I have a headache…"

"HEY!"

"Don't worry captain… She's just pulling your leg…" J chuckled.

"Yea, no need to sweat it captain!" Lily agreed.

"Fuh! Fine!" Endou pouted as well looked away.

"Today's practice was hard!"

"Yea, with them around we'll get stepped on like a gum…"

The three girls smiled/ginned/smiled a somewhat-innocent-yet-threatening death smile.

"Now now, let's just relax and take a break!" Aki calmed them down.

"Yea! And I made my special Haruna onigiri!" Haruna chimmed, "And Yura-chan painted a picture!" She said as she clings onto Yura again, pushing her up front so that she can show her painting to the others. Yura gulped as she saw the sights of many. "Come on, show it to us Yura-san. I'd like to see it!" Fubuki chuckled. "Me too!" Kazemaru joined.

Yura looked down, "I don't know…"

"JUST SHOW'EM ALREADY YURA!" Nami exploded as she took the painting from her and showed it to the whole team to see. It was a picture of a normal field with trees and a few soccer balls lying around. Everything looked normal except for the sky. The sky was dark purple and looked like a giant wormhole that was about to suck the whole city. The team stared at the picture quite confused and amazed. Gouenji raised an eye brow. "What's wrong with the sky Ashagi?" He asked.

Yura shooked her head, "I don't know… When I was painting it, it felt like my body was moving by its own and it turned out like this… It seems familiar though…"

"Really? You've seen it before?" A hair braided and goggled guy recalled. Yura nodded. "Um… Maybe you've seen this in a movie!" The snotty-kid exclaim, "You know! Like that Fairy Odd Parents movie! The one where Timmy fights that black big thing in the sky that sucks him and made him fight those robots and placed the giant wand in the North Pole!"

"Uh… No, I don't think I've ever watched that movie before…" Yura sweatdropped.

"Well, whatever! You did a good job on painting this Yura-chan!" Lily complimented while giving Yura a playful hug from the back, making the poor girl to flinch. The others just chuckled at the two and kept staring at the painting. "Hehe! I can't seem to take my eyes off of this!" Fubuki claim, "You did a good job there Yura!"

"I have to agree to that! Deyansu!" A hamster-look-alike (aka Kurimatsu) nodded.

"Ah… Thank you…"

Nami looked at it, "You know what… I think I've seen this before…"

"Really?"

"Kinda… Yea…"

Just after those words came out of her mouth, a strong and horrific wind past by the team. Making almost everyone to fall. A ground trembled a little and the sky turned dark. Everyone gasps as they saw the whole thing turning upside down. It was like a sneak peek of the end. Some shivered, some shudder, and some sensed something bad is going to happen. The scared faces crawled up everyone's cheeks, some had their eyes widen as a whale. 'Disaster' is the first word that popped out of everyone's mind. None of them could move a muscle. And in a minute, one of them started levitating above ground. "H-Hey! I'm flying!" A big round fat (sorry Kabeyama lovers) leaf-colored-afro guy screeched as his heavy body floated to the air.

"W-Wah! What's happening?!" Haruna shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Minna-san! Sorry I'm late!" A voice popped out, "I got detention for not doing my homework again!" A figure finally showed up. It was a girl with a shining navy blue waist-length hair with solid green eyes with the same Raimon soccer uniform, Followed by another fellow manager. "I got detention for not doing my homework again!" She cried.

"You should've done it when we had our slumber party last night!" The girl with short blond hair that fades into orange-tangerine-yellow-pale at the tips of her hair. "Well I'm sorry for not bringing my book with me Yuri-chan! You know that I get myself into trouble easily! I was-…" She stared at the empty field, "Where is everyone?" Asked the blue-haired girl. "That's weird… I thought I heard their voices just now…" The other blondie raised her eye brow, "Maybe they cancelled today's practice Maiya-chan.". The girl with the name Maiya shrugged, "Mou ikara, I'll just practice by myself!"

* * *

**Pu-chan : Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! *hides under a big pile of pillows***

**KUGE : For the first chappie of this fic, it sucked… **

**Pu-chan : Gomen! Gomen!**

**KUGE : And so far, 5 OC's appeared! Plus another 'Special OC'~ **

**Pu-chan : Un! No one volunteered as the special OC so special thanks and shout out for LunaticDream! And can I spoil a bit? There will be killing and murdering in this fic to fit in the story… It is my first mystery attempt so I'm sorry… More spoilers will be coming up once we reached a CERTAIN moment… Flame me, I deserve it. I know I made lots of mistakes…**

**KUGE : Yea… Anyway, REVIEW! *points a gun at you* Or die…**


End file.
